paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grimoire
Primary Categories changes Here are some changes I'd like to propose. Since this is one of the central pages of the wiki, I'd like to get some consensus before doing this. Basically, I want to add Categories instead of just link pages - category pages automatically list all articles which include links to them, and categories can contain other categories. *Techniques for All Paths *Energy Manipulation (includes both Chi/Ki techniques and Psionics) *General Folk Magick Spells *Goetia *Wiccan Book of Shadows Please let me know what the rest of you think! -- Siege 19:09, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :Well...I disagree that chi/ki and psionics should be combined. You idea has some merit, but why not do both? I do think, if we use categories within the Grimoire, however, that they should look more like this: *Techniques for All Paths *Psionics Techniques And so on.... WingedWolfPsion 1:50 PM, February 8, 2006 (MTN) ::Actually, I'd just add the Grimoire category to whatever articles needed it - and if the article's own categories are already subcategories of Grimoire entries, then adding it to all the category names isn't really necessary. -- Siege 20:58, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :::My thinking was, if people are using the Categories to find articles on specific subjects, they may find them cluttered up with Grimoire entries instead of the defining information articles they were looking for--by keeping Grimoire categories explicitely labeled and seperate from general categories, it would make the categories more useful. Thus "Category:Grimoire-Psionics" would be different from "Category:Psionics". It would also force all the Grimoire categories to be listed in one block, rather than scattered throughout the rest. :::WingedWolfPsion 2:08 PM, February 8, 2006 (MTN) ::::I reiterate: use subcategories. That alleviates the need to name these categories so that they'll be gathered into one visual block - just find the Grimoire category, and in there will be all the other categories of Grimoire articles. ::::On the other hand, you do have a point about confusing Grimoire categories with strictly informational categories. I still think that adding "Grimoire" to the name of categories already in the Grimoire category is redundant; there has to be a better way to distinguish between them. :::: -- Siege 14:21, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Hmm, you do have a point about redundancies. I admit I'm not a Wiki veteran, I barely know my way around, lol. Firestorm's the one who has more Wiki knowledge. I expect you're correct, if subcategorizing is allowable, it's an ideal solution, and I'll gladly go through take out the individual organization pages I started putting in there. Is there a way to link the category pages from the Grimoire page? I think still having them listed on the Grimoire page would be beneficial, and I also still want to have people able to click on an author's name and find all their articles as well. We might be able to make subcat tags for Grimoire authors too, come to think of it. Perhaps a simple "G-Psionics Techniques", rather than adding "Grimoire". The single letter still distinguishes it, but doesn't look as cluttered. -- WingedWolfPsion 12:40 PM, February 9, 2006 (MTN) ::::::Category:Category name will create an in-body link to the category page - it's that extra : that makes it not turn into a categorical link at the bottom. -- Siege 21:21, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Movement Seeing as this is used as a semi-personal Book of Shadows maybe we can get a specific namespace for all articles having to do with spells to be added to the Grimoire. We can use different categories that deal with different aspects of the content within the Grimoire, like mentioned above. Jonniboi123 22:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC)